Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Shadowpelt (W) - For Approval Here he is. I cannot blur the shading anymore, now GIMP's blur tool turned sucky on black cats. Anyways, comments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 22:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the shading a bit then try blurring it--Nightshine{ 01:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 21:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink and shading a bit more. Add nose colour (I suggest a dark gray) and more shading to the face--Nightshine{ 07:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 23:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) His left ear <-- is a bit blurred. Blur the shading more and lighten the nose colour--Nightshine{ 05:31, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. The shading wouldn't blur a lot more. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Want me to help a bit?--Nightshine{ 00:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, please. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 01:01, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed the shading a bit. Darkened nose colour--Nightshine{ 01:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) If there are no more comments I'll CBA this--Nightshine{ 00:25, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Brackenheart (W) - For Approval hurhur and here's brackenheart o3o...deputy of nightclan...eh...comments? criticizm? :Dpebble2pineow 15:08, May 4, 2010 (UTC) This is lovely! :D Make the ear-pink a bit smaller [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 17:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) There is a black pixel on the outside of the eye that shouldn't be there.--Nightshine{ 23:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) reuploadedpebble2pineow 00:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) There is some missing line art on the eye--Nightshine{ 00:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) reuploadedpebble2pineow 00:20, May 12, 2010 (UTC) The line art near the ear is a little messed up, the line art is blurred near the tail and I changed the eyes to what you might want them to look like.--Nightshine{ 02:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hazelnose (W) - For Approval Omg.....why doesn't GIMP blur...curse it's owner......anyways I tried a new shading affect. I smudged everything, to see if it looks better. But, that's your opinon. Construments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 20:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Darken the whole thing. I forgot to post on her article that she is dark gray. Sorry! Darken the highlight, ear pink and shading. Also lengthen the pupils. Make her nose gray.--Nightshine{ 21:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Her article says she has hazel eyes, this has orange. Hazel is like a golden green [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Color in the nose, make the fur lighter around her nose, and her eyes are still orange. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The nose is colored in, Nightshine said to make it gray so I did. Reploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 12:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) The eyes still aren't excatly the right color. Here, this cat has hazel eyes - http://www.pictures-of-cats.org/images/nebelung-cat.jpg [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Use this colour. Darken the whole thing some more and define the ear pink--Nightshine{ 02:18, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink smaller, darken the haunch highlight and darken the nose colour--Nightshine{ 00:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 01:44, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Darken the highlights a lot and darken the shading--Nightshine{ 01:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Dawnbreeze (W) - For Approval She's my third torite, and I'm proud of her. :D How is she? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Icestorm, you should be proud of her! :D Darken the ear pink some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:42, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe add another ginger patch to the arms and darken the ear pink more--Nightshine{ 07:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you draw me a diagram where I should put the ginger patch? I don't really know where the shoulder is. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 16:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ginger patches on the yellow and a black patch on the gray--Nightshine{ 05:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Blur those new patches a bit more--Nightshine{ 00:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 01:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Blur the black path into the ginger--Nightshine{ 01:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC)] What do you mean? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Nightstar (W) - For Approval Ugh. I hate doing ear pink on dark cats. Anyway, comments? I added some texture for "smokiness"--Nightshine{ 04:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) O.M.G. This is amazing! Just center the ear pink a little. Then it'll be good to go! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:17, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded centred ear pink--Nightshine{ 23:21, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I lightened it some more because it was bugging me and I also changed the ear pink--Nightshine{ 04:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Looks awsome :) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 01:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Fuzzypaw (A) - For Approval I'm not so proud of him...Cmments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:46, May 7, 2010 (UTC) He is too golden. Make him browner--Nightshine{ 23:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 23:30, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I think you should re-do him. He is supposed to be light brown. This is dark golden brown--Nightshine{ 23:47, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Could to give me the colour you want to me? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 23:52, May 8, 2010 (UTC) That is the base colour--Nightshine{ 05:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Um, I tried too make it like that colour. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) It's still too dark--Nightshine{ 01:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm (W) - For Approval Here she is! I tried to make her as good as possible. Construments, please. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 21:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) She's good, but she doesn't seem to fit her description. On her article, it says that she is a white she-cat with a silver chest and silver paws. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Huh...what should I do to her? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 16:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, this is pale gray with darker paw and chest; not white with silver paws and chest. So either redo her; or brighten the gray on her pelt until it's white [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 23:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Darken the silver and ear pink--Nightshine{ 05:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink and lighten the white--Nightshine{ 01:18, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Bluegaze (W) - For Approval She's back! Comments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 21:59, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Darken the stripes some more and blur the tail stripes--Nightshine{ 07:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 23:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Add another stripe to forehead--Nightshine{ 05:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) The position of the stripes is a little odd. Blur the ear pink more and darken the shading. Make the nose colour dark gray if you want.--Nightshine{ 01:18, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Done. :] --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 01:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink more--Nightshine{ 00:25, May 18, 2010 (UTC) done. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Mousepaw (A) - For Approval Comments?--Nightshine{ 22:51, May 8, 2010 (UTC) This is incredible :D Brighten the highlight on her tail, and darken the ear pink a little [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened ear pink and brightened ear pink--Nightshine{ 00:25, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 05:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Silverpaw (A) - For Approval Hmm she looks a lot like Rainpaw. Could they be related? Comments?--Nightshine{ 23:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful, Night! Darken the earpink a touch. 01:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened ear pink--Nightshine{ 23:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Comments?--Nightshine{ 00:25, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Desaturate the ear pink and she'll be good to go :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 01:03, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Breezecloud (MC) - For Approval :) 01:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) She's good :) But, can a cat be this color? Oh and she doesn't have history, or even a description on her article[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Acornfoot (MC) - For Approval Comments?--Nightshine{ 01:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I always pictured her and Blazepelt with blue eyes, but I didn't state that. Could you fix that? Other than that, awesome! [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Science Project... 02:28, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed eyes. Next time make sure you add everything to their description--Nightshine{ 01:16, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Thicken and blur the shading on her midriff, and liighten the earpink a tad. She's really good :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm sorry. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Science Project... 23:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Maplepaw (MCA) For Approval I'm rather proud of her :3 Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I love it! Darken the ear pink a bit and blur. Thicken the stripes on the face a teensy bit then it should be perfect--Nightshine{ 05:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Sweet! Darkened and blurred earpinkand thickened face stripes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink more triangular--Nightshine{ 05:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Dewdrop (W) - For Approval My first cat on this wiki! I am really proud of her. PaRtY In TeH UsA! 01:12, May 11, 2010 (UTC) This is good! But she is supposed be a tabby. Make the ear pink more red and darken the nose colour. Maybe you want to change the nose to a dark gray?--Nightshine{ 01:19, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Wow I suck at tabbies. XP Any who reuploaded PaRtY In TeH UsA! 01:47, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Add more stripes on the tail, arms and face. Darken them as well. Make the ear pink redder still.--Nightshine{ 03:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Fuzzystripe (W) - For Approval Phew! This took me a while. I used the same technique as I did for Brindlefur. Comments?--Nightshine{ 05:43, May 14, 2010 (UTC) OMG. This is amazing. Just center the ear pink some. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 11:46, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Join? May I join this project?[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 00:51, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Of course!--Nightshine{ 00:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Featherwing (W) - For Approval Comments?--Nightshine{ 01:17, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Awsome! Blur the white on her chest [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 05:24, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Heatherfall (A) For Approval I'm pretty proud of her :3 Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 05:24, May 18, 2010 (UTC)